<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's you! by Polyhexian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040348">It's you!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian'>Polyhexian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Humanformers: The Music AU [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/F, Humanformers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whirl runs into Tailgate again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Humanformers: The Music AU [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's you!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whirl pushed the opaque door of the shop open and stepped into the fishbowl, bumping the second door open with her elbow and shoving her hands into her pockets. Her first thought was that this place was surprisingly well lit for a sex shop, downtown they usually kept their lights low to play into the idea of the seedy elicit stereotype, but she always found that to feel like it was trying too hard. She didn't often find herself in this side of town.</p><p>She didn't look up as she beelined toward the front and grabbed the first bottle of astroglide she got her hands on and tossed it up on the counter with a sniff as she looked up at the cashier.</p><p>"Oh," said Tailgate, "It's you!"</p><p>"Oh," said Whirl, "It's you."</p><p>Whirl was prepared to get yelled at for leaving before they woke up after that last tryst, and really hoped she would still at least check her out. She grimaced.</p><p>"It's so good to see you again!" Tailgate tittered happily, grabbing the bottle to scan it, "You left so early! You should have stayed and let us make you breakfast. Cyclonus makes mean french toast!"</p><p>Whirl's stomach rumbled. She was offput by the warm reception. Usually a night with her had the opposite effect on people; the light of day tended t remind people what she <em> looked </em> like. Too much time around her reminded people what she <em> was. </em></p><p>"Sorry," she mumbled, "Had places to be."</p><p>"That's fine! I get it, you're shy," Tailgate smirked, tossing the bottle into a plastic bag and tapping at the register, "Thank you for the gift."</p><p>"Oh. Oh, yeah!" Whirl laughed. She'd forgotten she left a treat. "You're welcome. Figured I oughta apologize for cuttin'n runnin'."</p><p>"It was much appreciated," Tailgate nodded, "Oh, that's six-ninety-nine, by the way."</p><p>Whirl dug out a handful of crumpled bills and quarters from her pocket and dumped them on the counter. Tailgate patiently counted them out and then pushed her back a quarter. </p><p>"Here," Tailgate said as she grabbed the receipt from the register and a pen and began writing something on the back, "Give us a call if you ever want to hang out again sometime. Even if you don't want to fool around, you're welcome for dinner." She pushed the receipt toward her and Whirl saw she'd written her name in a fancy curly handwriting and her phone number. </p><p>Whirl chuckled and put the receipt in her breast jacket pocket. "Yeah, maybe," she smiled, though she knew she wouldn't, "Thanks." She grabbed the bag with her purchase and turned to leave.</p><p>"Bye, Whirl! See you around!" Tailgate called after her merrily.</p><p>Whirl waved silently with a shaking hand.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>